Jealousy
by Secret Murderer
Summary: Jealosy is such a terrible thing... but it can give birth to even more terrible things...


Hi everyone! This is my first Digimon fic! I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Jealousy**

He watched her, like he always did, from somewhere in the back of the class. He wasn't paying any attention to the teacher who was trying to explain something. At the beginning of the class he had decided, in his mind, that the subject being debated was boring. So he began doing the thing he liked the most: he stared at her.

From the place he was sitting, he could see her perfectly. He always chose his seat so he could have a good view of her. Sometimes he would try to get her to look at him, but it was pretty much impossible. She was always like that in class: paying attention at everything the teacher said even if it was the most boring thing in the world. This ability always intrigued the boy.

He had tried to see what she found so interesting in that little lady whose job was to talk in front of the class from Monday to Friday, 2 hours per day for each class. He couldn't find anything. Thinking that this must've been a secret of hers he let her be and returned to his favorite action during class: he stared at her.

School ended when that class was over. They all gathered their things and went home. He waved at her. She did the same, though she hadn't been as enthusiastic. She turned back to her friends and continued to walk.

Out of class, he was always near her, following her everywhere she went. She never said that she didn't like it, but she never said that she liked it either. But he was an optimistic person, so he took her silence as a "Yes, it's great that you're with me!".

So he did so. He followed the girls. He tried to get into their conversation. Sometimes they'd answer; sometimes they'd just ignore him. It wasn't a problem. He never knew what they were talking about anyway, so he just made comments when he happened to hear something familiar.

Some of his friends were calling him. He turned his head to look at them. They were wearing their football equipment. "Shit" he thought. He had forgotten that he had football practice that afternoon.

When he wasn't with her, he was practicing football. She admired her older brother, who was a football star. So he thought that if he'd be like him she'd like him more. Again she never said if she actually liked it or not, but he took her silence as a positive answer.

In his mind, he was the man of her dreams. She never told him this, but his mind told him that she was just shy. He tried flirting with her even if she never really answered. He didn't worry; she was just shy. One day she would gather her courage and tell him. Until then he could wait. There was no one else that tried to get her, or at least there was no one else that dared to take a chance on her. They all knew that he would take care of them in a not so pleasant way. He had no rivals, so why should he worry?

But then he came. He knew her and she knew him. They had met in the Digital World and had been good friends. But back then he didn't know anything about the Digital World or about digimons. But as he watched them talking and joking just a few feet in front of him, he felt his blood boiling in his veins. How dare he? He had been with her for so long, following her everywhere she went, making sure that no one would touch her and now this guy shows up and tries to take her just like that. He couldn't accept this. She was his!

He left the girls, saying good bye, and went to meet his teammates. When he turned his head he saw that the girls had stopped. They were waiting for someone. "Probably another friend" he thought. But when he saw who came he felt like exploding. It was him. "So they don't wait for me, but they wait for him?" he yelled in his mind. He thought he could go up to them and ask what that was about, but he decided not to, because his friends were calling him.

When they had first met he had walked up to them and asked what was going on. They told him that they had known each other for a long time. This made him even more frustrated. So he left her long ago and now he dared to come back! He could just kill him on the spot, but for the sake of her, he held back.

After practice he went home. He didn't do his homework. He had too much on mind and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. That wasn't a problem because he usually couldn't concentrate on his homework. So he sat in bed and started to remember.

After that little chat he had had with the two, he had found out about the Digital World. Not only that, but he got a digimon too. In that moment he had thought that he had become equal to him. He had a digimon too. The newcomer didn't have the advantage anymore.

Little after that he even considered himself above him. His digimon digivolved first. The other boy's digimon digivolved a lot later than his did. But it digivolved in the same time as hers did. In that moment he felt like he had lost a battle. He had thought that he had an advantage against the new boy, but it turned out that, in fact, it was a disadvantage.

He looked out the window. It was getting dark. But it was a going to be a nice warm night, so he decided to take a walk. On his way, she was in his thoughts once again.

She seemed to like the new boy a lot. He could see that. He wasn't that dump. He tried to be as close to her as possible, but he always ended up teamed up with someone else... and she would always be with him.

Once, he had found out that the guy's digimon digivolved in her digimon's pair. He had felt his blood boiling then. How could this guy get so much from her without even moving a finger? Fate had been too kind to him.

Now it had been some time since those first days. Things had changed. But he didn't like the way they had changed. She got closer to the one that had been the newcomer. They were more intimate now. They flirted a lot. Everyone said that they were perfect together and this made him boil inside. He couldn't believe the way things turned out. The two always said that they were just friends, but he could see that there was more going on.

He sighed looking at the clear night sky. He was in the park, on the bridge where he had seen them so many times before. He didn't know why he was there. He hated that place, but something told him to stay there. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Maybe it was those two. Just to see them together and ruin, once and for all, every hope that his heart still held. Maybe it was this... maybe it was not... he didn't know.

A noise in the back caught his attention. He turned around only to be met by a wonderful sight. There, a few feet away from him was a beautiful girl. Her brown hair gracefully fell on her face and shoulders, slightly hiding her ruby eyes. She wasn't tall, but the high heels she wore made her seem a lot taller than she really was. She was wearing a short, beautiful white dress that hugged her well-developed curves. She had applied some light make-up on her face and she was wearing a little silver bracelet around her left wrist. He felt that feeling, which hadn't left him since that guy appeared, fill his veins again. That bracelet was a present from him. Seeing her wearing it made his blood boil.

"Davis?" the girl spoke recognizing him. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him.

"Just taking a walk." He answered. "You?"

"I'm waiting for Takeru." The brown haired girl said.

This comment made his mouth go dry. She was meeting him. Were they together? He wasn't sure.

They never talked about it. But then again they would have had reasons not to do it. Him being one of them. But what if they weren't? What if Takeru was just a friend and he still had a chance? This was possible. But if it was, then he had to act fast, or he'd lose once and for all.

He took a deep breath and stepped towards her. She watched him as he did that with a look of curiosity in her eyes. He smiled and she returned the smile.

"Hikari... I have to tell you something." He began looking into her ruby eyes. She looked back at him.

"What is it?" she asked and by the look on her face she wasn't even suspecting what he wanted to say.

"I... for a long time now... I've... liked you... very much... more than a friend." He managed to say, doing his best to keep their eye contact.

She looked shocked. She wasn't expecting something like that. That was obvious. But she didn't break their gaze.

"Davis... I'm going to be honest with you..." she began. She took a deep breath and continued. "You are a great friend. But I don't like you that way." She said her eyes still locked with his.

Hearing those words made his heart sink. Every bit of hope had he managed to gather in order to tell her all that was gone. He wanted to go back in time and stop himself from saying those things. That way, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't feel so hurt. A familiar feeling, one that had been inside him for such a long time, began, again, to fill his veins and heart.

"You like him, don't you?" he hissed. The girl looked at him, a little scared, and nodded, understanding who he was talking about. That had been the last drop. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. She almost regretted what she had just done.

"So... in the end... he takes you away from me..." he whispered more to himself than to her. She could feel his pain and she knew that she was the cause of it.

"Davis..." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He said. "You don't have to say anything." He began stroking her cheek. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. She couldn't move. She felt too guilty.

"Davis... I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"You don't have to be." He said looking at her. "It will be over in a few seconds." He said, with a little smile on his face.

She didn't understand what he wanted to say. She opened her mouth to ask him, but it was too late. She felt his strong hands grip her neck, crushing it. She tried to breathe, but couldn't. His hands stopped the air from reaching her lungs. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth.

She looked into his eyes. And then she understood. There, in his eyes, was the answer. In those eyes, so full of jealousy, was the reason of her death. It was the last thing she saw, before she surrendered to the dark hands of death.

He watched the girl that he loved die in his arms, by his own hand. The situation didn't make it less wonderful. He felt good. He was with her... in her last moments he had been with her, not Takeru. He felt strong. God was the one that used his power to give her life and he was the one that used his power to take it away. This almost made him her second God... her Dark God who had ended her existence. And he didn't even feel guilty about it. In fact, he felt rather happy.

He heard someone coming his way. He raised his head to see the shocked expression on Takeru's face. He smiled at the sight.

"Hi Takeru!" he greeted. The boy didn't move. He just stared at the body of the girl in Davis' arms. He looked at her as well. Seeing the girl's pale cheeks and her expressionless eyes made him smile. He raised his head to look at Takeru who was now looking at him.

"You thought that you would get her, didn't you?" Davis began. "You thought that you would make her yours without any effort, didn't you?" he continued, for the first time letting his feelings out. "You thought that you would take her away from me, didn't you?" now he was glaring at the other boy. Then a smirk crossed his lips and he voiced the last thing that Hikari saw in his eyes before she died:

"But if I can't have her... then no one will."

* * *

Well… that was it!

What do you think? Good? Bad? Just review and tell me. Flames are welcomed!


End file.
